


Bathtub Selfies

by enaykin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Modern Thedas, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enaykin/pseuds/enaykin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for <a href="http://valkatra.tumblr.com/">Valkatra</a>, also <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Valka/pseuds/Valka">Valka</a> on here, as a thank you for all her wonderful betaing and for the rough week she had! Based off an au prompt from <a href="http://selydra.tumblr.com/post/122779880500/au-prompts-masterlist-of-lists">this</a> list. Go check out  her stuff, her work is amazing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtub Selfies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valka/gifts).



“I’d better get a picture or I’m storming your apartment and throwing you in there,” Sera threatened as they exited the building and headed through the chill weather to where their cars were parked.

“You want me to take a selfie in the bath?” Vaeyin asked incredulously with a nervous laugh. “Isn’t that kind of…indecent?”

“Oh, come off it, you prude! I doubt you’ve ever sent a saucy selfie to anyone in your life, have you?” she goaded him with a wide grin, unlocking her car.

He shot a glower at her over the roof of his own car. “I…okay maybe not, but I simply haven’t been given the opportunity,” he frowned again when she laughed maniacally.

“Riiiight, you keep tellin’ yourself that, Vae,” she winked at him then got into her car. “Seriously! I better get that picture!” With that she shut the door and started her car.

“Have a nice weekend to you too,” Vaeyin rolled his eyes then slipped into his own car and shut out the cold wind, shivering slightly as he started his engine.

Thank god it was the weekend. This week at work had been murder and he was looking forward to a nice, quiet weekend of relaxing with his newest book series. Sera, his cubicle neighbor, had noted his significant amount of stress this week, he’d been assigned way too much overtime and extra projects, and she’d insisted he needed a long, relaxing bubble bath this weekend. As such she’d brought in a basket of bath accessories that morning when they arrived at work. The basket was currently nestled in his back seat and made the car smell absolutely delightful. Perhaps this was indeed a fantastic idea after all.

All through work that day she had threatened him, saying she hadn’t bought that stuff for her health, it was actually for HIS health, thus the threat of bodily tossing him into the bath if he didn’t produce a selfie later that evening. Why fight it? The smells emanating from the basket were much flowerier than he was accustomed too, but perhaps that was exactly what he needed.

When he arrived home he tossed the basket on his kitchen counter to wait until after dinner. Loki, his cat, leapt up onto the counter and nuzzled at the wrapping to the basket as he was finishing cooking his dinner.

“Oh, I see how it is. The sweet smelling stuff gets love before I even do? Thanks, Loki,” he gave the cat an affectionate head rub before setting out some food for him and returning to his dinner. Once dinner was eaten and cleaned up he returned to the basket and curiously poked through the contents. There was a bottle of apricot oil soap, an amber pillar candle, a packet of bath salts for sore muscle therapy and uplifting energy, an exfoliating bath sponge, a packet of green mango peach tea, and a mug to go with it.

Vaeyin raised his eyebrows in impressed surprise. It wasn’t nearly as frippy as he’d been expecting and in all it actually sounded really nice. After boiling a cup of water he carried his bath accoutrements to the bathroom. As an afterthought he snatched up his phone. He wasn’t sure she’d actually follow through with her threat, but she DID know where he lived. It surprised him that he was actually eager for this bath, this week had really sucked and this treatment was sounding nicer and nicer. He supposed having the aromatherapy filling his kitchen and car helped too.

In no time he had a full steaming bath, his mug set on the side of the tub, teabag steeping inside, candle lit on the counter, and he carefully measured out the appropriate amount of salts according to the directions before climbing in. As the steam enveloped him and the water sloshed up to his shoulders he wondered dreamily why he waited so long to do this.

Oh. Right. The phone. The water sloshed slightly as he leaned over the edge and snatched up the phone off his counter, fumbling slightly with the new lock screen. Honestly he was tempting fate a little too much by doing this, it was a brand new phone, his last one had been dropped on Monday and the screen shattered. He should have known the kind of week it would turn out to be simply from how it started. This new phone still confused him a little and he had yet to settle into it. His contacts hadn’t even been updated, but he had Sera’s phone number memorized anyways.

Hesitantly Vaeyin held the phone as far back as his arm allowed and snapped a picture. He studied it a moment, he had the barest hint of a smile, his skin was flushed bright pink from the warm water, and his red blonde hair was matted from the steam, but he didn’t really care. It was just Sera. Quickly he typed in a note: Best idea ever. You were right. Thanks! Then he hit send.

As the meticulous guy he was, his gaze trailed over the message one last time before he closed the phone when something caught his eye. Oh god. He had transposed the last two digits on her number! Frantically he fixed it then resent the photo, cursing himself roundly in his head. Oh man, he hoped whoever got that photo didn’t have a phone that could receive pictures.

After a moment he closed the phone, set it on the side of the tub, then sank into the water in mortification. Of course that would be how his week ended. Embarrassing himself to some stranger. Wonderful. The vibration of his phone could be heard through the water and he sat up once more, dried his hands on the towel hanging next to the tub, then snatched up his phone, expecting to see a message from Sera.

Instead what popped up was a picture. Of a man. In the bath. And good lord was he hot! His skin was a deep golden bronze color, hair almost scarlet red that was thick and hung around his shoulders in tousled waves, but those eyes! Well, eye. One was winking, but the one that was open was the brightest glowing orange he’d ever seen. The man was giving a quirky smile, but the picture was downright risque, the water didn’t even cover his chest and the camera was held far enough back and down that the frame fell just below his belly button displaying his long, chiseled, moisture coated abs to perfection.

Vaeyin almost dropped his phone in the water and he squeaked, gripping it tightly, his face flushing painfully more from the heat and his embarrassment. He’d sent his picture accidentally to the hottest guy he’d ever seen?! Mortification didn’t even begin to cover this. His phone vibrated with a chime and he clutched it to his chest, dreading what he might see when he unlocked it.

Fortunately it was just a text back from Sera that pretty much just consisted of winkey and smiley faces. Without hesitation he shot a text back, describing his debacle and begging her for advice. Task complete he set the phone aside and set about actually attempting to enjoy his bath, but mostly consisted of simply sinking into the water up to his eyeballs and miserably blowing bubbles very slowly.

The phone ringing startled him and he sat up quickly, sloshing water out of the tub. Cursing under his breath he snatched up the towel and dropped it onto the sopping mess that was now his bath mat and floor before he grabbed up the phone.

“Hello?” He couldn’t quite keep the irritation out of his voice.

“Now is that any way to greet your bestie?” Sera’s voice was light and teasing.

“You’d be cranky too if you’d sent a nude picture to the hottest guy in the universe!” he snapped, reaching over the side to finish mopping up the mess, then tossed the sopping towel into the center of his bathroom floor.

“It wasn’t a nude, fuckin’ prude. It barely even showed any chest. He was a hottie then, yeah? What was the number you typed in?” It sounded like she was picking at her nails in the background. He hated it when she did that in her cubicle.

“I switched the last two digits of your phone number,” he muttered miserably, running his fingers through his tangled mop of strawberry hair.

“Oh, no problem then,” the grin was very evident in her voice.

“Wait, what? No! Very much problem here!”

“Nah, that’s Faycen. My friend that I’ve known since grade school? The one I’ve been trying to hook you up with for months now? Bright red flaming hair? He and I got our phone numbers with the last numbers switched so we’ll remember the other person’s number,” she sounded so nonchalant.

“Seriously? So the unbelievably hot guy I just accidentally sent my picture to is actually someone you know?” He was completely dumbfounded. How was this happening? And she had been trying to hook him up with him? Oh, now he remembered those conversations. He’d had bad experiences with “friend” hookups, so he’d turned her down every time she offered to introduce them.

“Uh, yeah? Just said that, dorkus!” Her giggle was completely uncalled for. “And I told you he was hot, didn’t I? But noooooo, you didn’t wanna listen to me. So, he sent you a picture back, yeah? That means he likes you.”

Vaeyin blinked a few times. “What?”

“My god!” It sounded like she flopped onto her sofa in exasperation. “Yer not hearin’ a word comin’ outta my mouth, are you? HE. THINKS. YOU’RE. CUTE. He wouldn’ta sent a pic back if he didn’t think so. Now text him back before I come over there and kick yer arse.” With that she hung up the phone.

“Sera? Sera!” The phone was silent. “Damnit!” He put the phone back on the counter, then sank into the water again to sulk and think over this development. Against his better judgement he pulled up the picture again and stared at it, feeling himself harden under the water. Great.

This was so out of his character, he couldn’t believe he was doing this. Reluctantly he pulled up a new text to send to this guy, what did she say his name was? Faycen? Quickly he typed in: I’m so sorry, that was meant for my friend. She wanted proof I actually took a bath. Then he hit send. Sera always made fun of how he typed everything out, but he just couldn’t get used to text lingo himself, he didn’t mind it when other people used it.

Moments later his phone chimed merrily. It was a new text from Faycen.

“Aww now im sad it wsnt 4 me  
u got a name QT? or ill just call u Rosey  
heres hopin ur ass is as pink as ur cheeks”

Vaeyin thought he might pop a blood vessel from how hard he was blushing.

“Vaeyin,” he sent back. Oh god, he was in deep.


End file.
